Troubles at Home
by Xercas Verdes
Summary: A collection of little random stories between three hierarchies of Shibuya: The Producer, the Composer, and the City. Ranges from pre-game to post-game and anything in-between that I can think of.


Hey everyone~! It's Xercas, with her first story out! *confetti and cheering* Okay I know it's short but hopefully I'll be able to write more. Comments would be loved, and I hope that these stories will get better critique then my first ones on my old account. *frowns*

* * *

There was a silence within the café, a surprise that it was actually open. Occasionally a few odd-ended people would stray inside the near-empty shop only to find the owner gone and replaced by a bored looking brunette in a black apron adorned with a logo that vaguely resembled a cat mixed in with the words 'WildKat Staff'

"Boss isn't in at the moment, can I help you?"

The two stared at each other, as if challenging who could glare with more apathetic emotion. Finally after a few moments of staring at each other the latter giggled. Not laughed, as she would expect from the teen, but actually /giggled/ "So, where's that kid you always bring in with you? Neko or whatever his name is." She asked bitterly. Another giggle, thought followed with one of those trademark smirks [Trust me, he's probably got PATENTS on those things] as he sat on one of the barstools.

"Never knew you were so observant to those in the RG." He replied casually, placing an exact 520 yen on the counter. "And his name is Neku; don't let him hear you calling him that. He's sensitive." He could almost imagine the lame comeback the Proxy would have gave him if he was here with him. But his Proxy was busy with his new life, and Joshua had little to no part of it. As to be expected. But it was all for the best he supposed. "Now, my coffee?"

Rolling her eyes she took the coins almost regrettably and put them in the register, pouring him a cup of coffee. "You're lucky you come here so often. Otherwise I'd of poisoned it." She retorted bitterly. "Take your stupid coffee…" Sliding the cup expertly down the countertop he grabbed it just before it was to collide with the arm he was leaning on as he continued to smirk at her.

"Be lucky Sanae's not here, otherwise I'd be giving you a hard time."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you make the worst coffee I've ever tasted, I demand a refund."

"I already put it in the register you jerk!"

"C'mon you two. I leave for two minutes and you're already at it. Can't you act like you're supposed to for once?"

The two teen's faces turned to the door where a flustered-looking Sanae was at the door holding bags of what they assumed to be groceries. "Glad to see you two are so anxious to help me inside." He said sarcastically. She walked around the counter, taking a bag from Sanae and placing it on the counter.

"What'd you get this time? Not anymore bologna I hope." She said with a sigh as she pulled out an ever familiar package of cold cuts. "I hate bologna…" She muttered to herself, tossing it in the fridge carelessly.

"Well at least someone bothers to help me. C'mon Boss, at least flip the sign will you?"

"Sanae, I'm the Composer. Don't expect me to be doing such trivial tasks."

"Oh come on, just flip the damned sign!"

An overdramatic sigh as he sat up from the barstool and went to flip the sign back to its usual +Closed+ position. "There, you're getting no business again, happy?" He asked. The older male sighed, placing the rest of the sack on the counter. "Miss Shibuya, mind convincing your stubborn Composer to help with some housework?" He asked hopefully.

"What do I look like a miracle worker?" She replied dully, folding one of the empty paper bags into a compact shape to store and recycle later. "The day he helps with anything is the day I'll let him pull another 'Lets bet on the fate of my City, who obviously gets no say in it because she happens to be on a hiatus with Sanae.' again." She retorted, glaring at Joshua who gave a wry smile in return.

"Oh come on, you make is sound so bad."

"Cause it was bad!"

"But it all worked out in the end right?"

"I should shove that smug attitude right up your-"

"Enough!"

The two quarreling gave their last glares at each other before sulking as they turned away, no longer talking with the other. Sanae ran a hand over his face, hoping the silence would last.

"And people wonder why I can never open this café…"


End file.
